


People Will Talk

by schizoqueer



Category: Orbiting Human Circus of the Air (Podcast)
Genre: Context-Dependent, Fluff, John Cameron Has A Cool Boyfriend, Julian is Very Supportive, M/M, Nothing Bad Happens For Once, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9974987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizoqueer/pseuds/schizoqueer
Summary: A famous friend of John Cameron's surprises the Orbiting Human Circus with a visit. But their relationship might be a little more than what it seems.This is based off of something Julian Koster said in the Bonus Episode after the end of season one. This won't make sense if you haven't listened to that first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing in the style of an episode for "Flashback," so I tried to do the same with this one. It's a little more John Cameron-centric because he isn't as developed in the show as I'd like, and I wanted to see what I could do about that. Also, I felt weird about tagging Cary Grant as a character in this, since he was a real person, but he's in there. Also, a big thanks to coffeeandfeathers for helping me along with this one, her OHC fanfic is fantastic and definitely worth a read. As always, italics are the Narrator

_In the warm light of the late afternoon, Julian, janitor at the Eiffel Tower, is out on one of the many exterior platforms of the tower. He is not cleaning, but instead enjoying the view. It is one of the few times he feels able to truly enjoy the city of Paris, as he does not often leave the tower itself. His home is here, in a dark janitorial closet, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. Just the fact that he gets to live and work so closely to the greatest show on earth, the Orbiting Human Circus, is enough for him._

_After a long pause, Julian picks up his mop and bucket and heads inside, away from the bitter cold. But once inside the station, he notices a distinct lack of activity. He glances around, suspicious, before seeing one other member of the stage crew hurrying around the corner, towards the dressing room of host John Cameron! The janitor walks quickly, following the stagehand, and rounds the corner to find the entire staff of the Eiffel Tower crowded around two people in the center. Julian pushes a little further into the wall of bodies to see who it could be. And there, in the center of the crowd, is John Cameron and a man whose face was plastered on billboards at theaters across the world, renowned actor Cary Grant. And John Cameron is speaking to him._

“Cary, it’s such an honor to have you back here at the station.”

“John, the pleasure is all mine. I’m very excited to watch tonight’s show. I’ve heard from the host himself that it’s going to be a good one.”

_Cary smiles wryly at the staff and several people in the crowd swoon. John Cameron grins._

“I’m sure you’ll be very pleased. Now! Everyone back to work, we have a lot to do.”

_Leticia Saltier, chief stagehand at the Orbiting Human Circus nods and looks around sharply at the other stagehands, who scatter in various directions. Julian disappears with them, but after he walks around the corner, he waits for the other staff to leave before peering back around to watch John Cameron speak privately with the surprise guest._

“Like I said, it’s so wonderful that you could come visit. I know how busy you always are and it really means a lot that you take time out to come see the show.”

“John, you know I love the show, but you’re the one I’m here to see.”

_The janitor, watching secretly from his hiding place, sees Cary place a hand on John Cameron’s shoulder. John blushes faintly._

“I, ah. I have some lines to go over before the show, in my dressing room. Would you care to join me?”

“Of course I would.”

_The two men disappear through the door of Mr. Cameron’s dressing room, leaving Julian starstruck in the hallway._

*****

_A short while later, Julian is cleaning the floors backstage in the broadcast ballroom while host John Cameron performs a sound check for that evening’s show. Hidden behind the curtains, our janitor is spying on the host and his distinguished guest._

“I’m not spying. I just want to know what they’re talking about. As long as I’m doing my job, no one will care.”

_Of course. And on stage, John Cameron walks back and forth between the microphones._

“Checking mic one, one two three. Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I’m your host John Cameron.” _He crosses the stage, and crouches down to speak into a low microphone in front of a stool._ “Checking mic two, one two three. The Perpetual Broadcasting Corporation presents the Orbiting Human Circus of the Air.” _He looks to Leticia Saltier, who looks down from the sound booth and gives him a thumbs up. Cary, who has been standing off to one side of the stage admiring the ballroom’s decorative molding, watches Leticia leave the sound booth before walking over to John Cameron, who points up and to the right._

“Your seat for the evening is in the loge box, over there. You’ll have an excellent view of the stage from there. It’s very private.”

“Of course, thank you.”

“You know, Cary—“

“It’s okay John, there’s no one here. You can call me Archibald.”

“…Archibald. I, I have to be honest with you. I’m… a bit nervous about the show tonight. I mean, you’re here, I want to make it worth your time.”

“You know nothing makes me happier than watching you on stage. Being here is worth it already. You don’t need to be nervous.”

_Cary reaches out to adjust John Cameron’s tie and smiles. Backstage, Julian the janitor has been listening intently to their conversation, and he whispers._

“Wow, I didn’t know that his name wasn’t really Cary. He must only tell people he’s really close to. And god, I couldn’t imagine _not_ being nervous around someone like him. Mr. Cameron seems so relaxed. I don’t know if I’ve ever seen him this relaxed. Do you think—oh!”

_At that moment, as Julian was lost in his reverie, John Cameron walks into the wings! But he doesn’t see Julian, who quickly resumes mopping in order to look less suspicious. After a moment, Mr. Cameron spots the janitor and bristles slightly, knowing that he must have been overheard. But instead of confronting the janitor, he simply walks away, followed by Cary. Julian looks up as their footsteps recede._

“I can’t believe he didn’t say anything to me.”

_I’m as surprised as you are._

“Do you—do you think there’s something going on between them? I mean, that’s what everyone talks about. I’ve heard the rumors.”

_I only know as much as you do, Julian._

“I know. I’m just wondering. All I know is, anyone who makes Mr. Cameron that happy must really be somebody special.”

*****

_In the following hours, Julian the janitor makes a concerted effort to clean as close to John Cameron’s dressing room as often as possible, with the hope of catching another glimpse of the famed actor._

“C’mon, if you were me, you’d do it too.”

_I suppose I would. As the show is getting ready to start, and as the janitor makes another lap past Mr. Cameron’s dressing room, he notices that the door is slightly ajar and creeps closer. Peering through the crack in the door, Julian sees a sliver of John Cameron speaking emphatically to Cary, and our janitor begins to eavesdrop._

“You have to understand Archie, there’s nothing that I care about more than this show. The Orbiting Human Circus is my livelihood. If I didn’t have this show, I wouldn’t have anything! And it’s so difficult to keep up appearances. I can feel my hair starting to fall out from the stress. God, sometimes I wish someone would just push me off the tower.” _Julian can see John’s shoulders slump as he puts his head in his hands._

“Oh, John. I know. You work so hard to keep this show as good as it can be, and you’re so talented. You know it’s a joy to watch you on stage, it’s your calling. No one would run this show as well as you do. Come here.”

_Through the crack in the door, the janitor watches Cary place a broad hand gently on John Cameron’s cheek and lift John’s face to gaze at him before pulling John close into a tender embrace. John tucks his face into the crook of Cary’s neck and, in an almost unnoticeable action, kisses him just above his shirt collar. The janitor gasps quietly, his theory confirmed, and he sneaks away before either of the men notices him spying._

“I said before that I’m not spying. You make me feel like such a creep.”

_My apologies._

“But did you see that? I can’t believe it. Well, actually I can, I guess. But seeing it makes me so… I’m so happy for Mr. Cameron!”

_You’re not going to tell anyone, are you?_

“God, of course not, who do you think I am? I’m not a monster. I’m just happy for them is all. Oh, the show’s starting, I gotta go. I’m gonna watch from the heating vent.”

_And so, the janitor departs, and the show begins. We take you now to the broadcast ballroom of the Orbiting Human Circus. Seats are filled and the audience chatters excitedly, having caught a glimpse of a certain famous actor in his private section. The curtain rises and host John Cameron appears on stage._

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Broadcasting live from the top of the Eiffel Tower, we bring you the Orbiting Human Circus of the Air! To begin tonight’s show, we have the incredible Orkestrel with special guest vocalist North, the incredible singing saw!”

_The audience applauds as music begins to play, and John Cameron glances up and to the right, towards the loge seating, and smiles. In fact, for the duration of the show, Mr. Cameron smiles in that direction almost every third sentence, clearly distracted while still retaining peak professionalism. Julian the janitor watches silently from the heating vent and enjoys the show even a little more than usual, still delighted by his recent discovery. And so, the show goes on, and later, after the audience has departed, John Cameron meets Cary by the main elevator, where they speak surrounded by the other staff and Julian._

“Thank you all so much for such a wonderful evening. I truly enjoyed tonight’s show. John, it was an honor to be here. Thank you for having me.”

“It was my pleasure. Anytime you want to come back, there will always be a seat waiting for you.”

_With that, Cary shakes John Cameron’s hand, smiles and waves to the crew, and disappears into the elevator. The staff disperses and Julian heads for the closet in which he lives, sitting down roughly on his cot._

“What a night. You know, I keep thinking, d’you think anyone else knows? I mean for certain, not just a rumor. Do you think Leticia knows?”

_I only know as much as you do._

“Right. I mean he’s so secretive, I’d be surprised if anyone else knew. He probably wouldn’t tell Leticia, I guess. I don’t know, there’s so much to think about!”

_But the night grows long and the janitor decides to turn in. With that, he lies down and goes to sleep._

*****

_The following day, Julian the janitor is busy mopping a hallway of the station when John Cameron walks past, wearing a jacket that Julian’s never seen before. After John disappears, Julian speaks._

“No… I have seen that jacket before. Wasn’t that the jacket Cary was wearing last night? He must’ve forgotten it here.”

_You may be right. Hours pass and our janitor finds himself in the janitorial closet, writing a note furtively on a scrap of paper with a Magic Marker and affixing it to the top of a small cardboard box. He peeks his head out of the closet door, sees no one and exits, holding the box in his hands. He walks briskly towards the dressing room of John Cameron, on the lookout for anyone who might see him. As the janitor approaches the door to the dressing room, he sees that the door is once again slightly ajar. Julian can see inside host John Cameron, who sits at his desk with his face buried in the jacket he had arrived wearing, his eyes closed. Julian blushes, sets the box down gently, and hurries away. Julian?_

“Oh, I—I was just surprised. Mr. Cameron never struck me as so… sentimental. I think it’s nice.”

_I agree. You said it yourself, he never seemed so at ease than when Cary was here._

“Yeah. I’m really glad he has someone to balance him out.”

_Me too._

*****

_A few weeks later, our janitor finds himself mopping another of the exterior catwalks of the Eiffel Tower when suddenly, a nearby door opens, and out steps host John Cameron. Julian turns, a little startled._

“Oh, Mr. Cameron, I didn’t expect to see you out here. Is everything alright?”

“Yes, Julian. I just came because, well, you clean out here so often and you don’t seem to have a winter jacket. Do you?”

“N—no, sir.”

“Well, in that case, I wanted to give you this.”

_John Cameron extends his hand, and in it is a brown wool jacket—the very same one left here by Cary some weeks ago. Julian looks at it in surprise._

“Oh, are you… are you sure? I mean, you seem to really like that jacket. I’ve seen you wear it almost every day.”

“Yes, I’m sure. I don’t need it anymore, and I thought someone else could appreciate it. Here, take it.”

_John steps slightly closer, offering the jacket a little more forcefully. The janitor takes the jacket and turns it over in his hands, before pulling it on over his work clothes. He is surprised at how warm it is._

“Wow, I mean, thank you Mr. Cameron. Thank you so much.”

“Don’t worry about it. And consider it a bribe. I’d rather not see you on the show this week.”

_John Cameron raises an eyebrow at Julian, who nods aggressively._

“Alright, I’ll leave you to it.”

_And with that, John Cameron departs. Julian stands frozen, not from the cold, but from the startling kindness of the gesture, clutching the mop handle in his hands. …Why do you think John said that he didn’t need it anymore?_

“Well, I dunno. I mean, maybe it stopped smelling like him. I mean, like Cary. I guess Mr. Cameron wouldn’t really need it then.”

_I think you might be right. At any rate, it’s good to have you in a decent winter coat for once._

“Yeah, you’re right. Now all I need’s a pair of decent gloves.”


End file.
